Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode developed by Telltale Games, whose gender and look is chosen by the player. Depending on the Player's choices, Jesse can be portrayed as a generally kind, caring, and loyal friend, or as an egotistical, selfish, rude, uncaring, and even greedy person who will do anything to get what he/she wants, like the Eversource. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt (voice of Remy from Ratatouille), and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber (voice of Padmé Amidala from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Lori Loud from The Loud House). Personality Jesse's personality depends entirely on the Player's choices. He/she can be a Pure Good at best or an Anti-Villain at worst. At his/her best, Jesse is willing to do anything for his/her friends, and is extremely loyal and caring towards them, even /she chooses not to show it. He/she can be polite and try to get along with whoever he/she meets. Jesse can also be generous, as shown when Axel gives the entire group cookies except for Lukas, Jesse can give him his/her cookie. Jesse can also choose to give The Eversource to the people of Sky City, as they need resources more than he/she does. He/she can also suggest that they and Cassie Rose, who was desperate to return home, share Jesse's Enchanted Flint and Steel. Jesse can either be arrogant or humble at times. He/she can also empathize with others who mistreated him/her, such as when TorqueDawg, who, moments after meeting him/her started to insult him/her and his/her friends, is killed in a trap, he/she can empathize with him. This can also be shown when Cassie Rose, who was a serial killer with a very tragic backstory, was supposedly killed in her own trap, Jesse can say that, despite the fact that she had done some terrible things, no one deserves to be trapped away from home like she was. Regardless of the player's choices however, Jesse does truly care for his/her friends, even if he/she chooses not to show it, as shown when he/she is visibly upset when Reuben dies, is shocked speechless if Aiden pushes Lukas off the edge of Sky City, is clearly horrified when his/her friends are presumably killed in the White Pumpkin's trap and when Lukas and Petra/Ivor are seemingly killed by Nell, Jesse is enraged and brutally attacks her, not knowing that they respawned. Also regardless of the player's choices, both Olivia and Axel consider Jesse as their best friend. Olivia mentions in Episode 1 that Jesse takes Reuben with him/her everywhere he/she goes, suggesting a strong bond. In Season Two, regardless of player decisions, the residents of Beacontown seem to genuinely like Jesse. Heroic Acts NOTE: All of these acts are determined by the player's choice, and can be completely avoided or chosen. Season 1 ''The Order of the Stone'' *Doesn't insult Olivia by telling her that she can be anything but a winner. *Did not tell Aiden to shut up. (This is debatable, as Aiden was being quite rude, making fun of Jesse and friends and even calling Reuben "food".) *Let his/her friends protect the build while he/she went after Reuben by himself/herself, thus resulting the gang to win. (Because Olivia and Axel seemed to prefer protecting their build instead of helping Jesse find Reuben) *Did not harshly scold Reuben for running off after his Ender Dragon costume is set on fire, since it wasn't Reuben's fault. *Attempted to protect Reuben from the mobs rather than letting him run away. (Debatable, as Jesse was trying to keep Reuben safe either way, and the latter will also get a black eye from being hit by a zombie if Jesse keeps him with him/her) *Accepted Petra's advice on getting along with Lukas. *Jumped off the bridge with Petra to escape the Hostile Mobs. *Truthfully told Ivor that Petra has the skull. *Didn't threaten Aiden by telling him that he/she will get revenge on him. *Traded his/her sword with Otis the butcher to save Reuben from slaughter, and by doing so, made nice with him. *Told his/her gang that they politely ask for what's theirs before entering Ivor's lair. *Did not agree with Axel on getting payback on Ivor by stealing from him. *Told Axel to leave the potion where it was. *Alerted Olivia or yelled at Ivor so the latter wouldn't hurt Olivia at all. *Went back to the basement to find Lukas. (This is debatable, as Jesse needed Gabriel's help as well, since he is a great warrior; plus, he/she was trying to help Lukas either way.) *Did not blame Lukas for Petra not escaping the Wither Storm. *Chose not to punch Ivor for his misdeeds. *Does not say to Ivor that Petra is in trouble because of him, and that he/she and his/her gang are trapped in the Nether because of him. (This is debatable, as while this is nice, it is true, at least to an extent.) *Gave his/her cookie to Lukas. (This is debatable, as while it is generous of Jesse to do so, Lukas said he didn't need the cookie.) *Prevented Lukas from leaving the shelter. (This can be debated, as Lukas will have to face the consequences for leaving the shelter.) ''Assembly Required'' *Does not launch Reuben in the Cow-a-Pult. (Redstonia) *Encouraged Olivia to talk to the other engineers because they could help her learn cool stuff about what they know. (Redstonia) *Crafted a repeater instead of stealing one, preventing the death of several cows. (Redstonia) *Helped Ellegaard build a command block. (Redstonia) *Asks other Griefers to help him and Axel save the world. (Boom Town) *Gave the amulet to Axel whilst he/she distracted the griefers. (Boom Town) *Tries to get Magnus the Rogue to help stop the Wither Storm. (Boom Town) *Told Magnus that he did a good throw after he threw TNT back at Jesse with slime blocks. (Boom Town) *Did not tell Axel/Olivia that this isn't his/her fight. (This is debatable, as Axel/Olivia may have gotten in trouble with the Order.) *Decides to go out to find Soren the Architect's fortress at nightfall according to Magnus/Ellegaard's plan even though hostile mobs spawn at night. (Because the Wither Storm might catch up to Jesse's Gang and the Order of the Stone if they stay at night) *Talked good about Axel/Olivia to Magnus/Ellegaard. *Tells his gang that Magnus and Ellegaard have issues to work through, but hopefully, they'll be right back on track with the important stuff. (Because they did abandon the group after an argument) *Told Petra/Gabriel to let Ivor go. (This is debatable, as for all Jesse knew, if Ivor escaped he could possibly cause more trouble) ''The Last Place You Look'' *Told his/her gang that Magnus/Ellegard wouldn't abandon them, even if they wanted to. *Chose to save Axel and Reuben, and had Lukas save the amulet. (This is debatable, as Jesse is trying to help Reuben and Axel either way.) *Thanked Lukas for saving Reuben, because of him comforting Reuben. (Saved the amulet) *Allowed Lukas to lead his/her friends through The End. *Kept Gabriel/Petra's secret by choosing not to share it with Lukas. (Because, like Gabriel/Petra said, it could make it worse) *High-fived Reuben. *Befriended Soren. *Showed concerns for Magnus and Ellegard. *Promises a dying Ellegaard/Magnus to save all the survivors, and keeps it. ''A Block and a Hard Place'' *Let Lukas leave to find his friends on good terms. *Gave all the potatoes he/she found to his/her hungry teammates instead of eating all of them as soon as he/she found them. *Went into the witch hut to get the cake in order to feed his/her gang, and/or the Potion of Leaping to defend himself. (This is debatable, as while Jesse and his/her friends needed a cake because they were very hungry, and Jesse might need the Potion of Leaping to escape danger, these items were inside a witch hut and thus, taking the cake or the Potion of Leaping would be stealing) *Went to find another way to Ivor's lab instead of exploring the maze. *Did not say that Ivor was stupid. *Doesn't call Ivor a madman after learning that his Wither plan backfired. (Although there were probably better and easier ways to expose the Order.) *Comforted Reuben before his tragic death. *Allowed Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. ''Order Up! In this episode, Jesse may grow noticeably better. *Let Ivor's lava house stand, since there is another way around it, Axel and Olivia can craft glass out of sand blocks to make the lava safer. (This is debatable, as Jesse might not believe (or even know) that there ''is another way around Ivor's lava house.) *Chose to help Ivor instead of running away from the guards. (This is debatable, as Ivor might be selfish in his desire and only care about material things at this point.) *Did not call Isa a control freak. (Helped Ivor) *Offered his/her help to Isa. (Helped Ivor) *Didn't tell Reginald that he sucks. (Helped Ivor) *Took Milo's oath. (Go with Milo) *Told everyone in the Build Club, including Milo, that he/she and his/her gang need their help. (Go with Milo) *Did not threaten people in the Build Club by telling them that he/she knows how to use a crafting table better than them, and did not insult them by calling them "chumps". (Go with Milo) *Chose to leave the Eversource where it was, because of the fact that the people of Sky City needed it to survive. *Rescued Isa instead of backing up Lukas in his fight with Aiden. *Shows concern for Lukas after his fall. (Rescue Isa) *Took Aiden to safety in Sky City. (This would be the first time Jesse would cross the Goodness Zone, and he/she can already be Pure Good depending on the player's choice.) *Left both Isa and Milo in power. ''A Portal to Mystery'' *Does not insult TorqueDawg back. (Although TorqueDawg insulted Jesse and his/her friends first for no real reason.) *Shows pity for TorqueDawg after his death. *Showed the enchanted flint and steel to CaptainSparklez. (Debatable, as, given the situation, it may not have been a good idea for Jesse to trust anyone aside from his/her friends.) *Had pity for CaptainSparklez's death. *Refused to accuse anyone of being the White Pumpkin, including Dan, Lizzie, or Stampy, because of having little to no evidence. *Helped DanTDM/LDShadowLady fight off the spiders in the library instead of going after the White Pumpkin. (Debatable, as if The White Pumpkin escaped, she would be able to set off even more traps.) *Defended Lukas after being accused of being the White Pumpkin. *Convinced the YouTubers about Cassie Rose being the murderer. (This is debatable, as it could be just plain competence and good memory instead of actual heroism.) *Attempted to dig Cassie Rose out of the fallen sand. *Sympathizes with Cassie after learning her tragic backstory. (Because she could have asked for the enchanted flint and steel even though she tried to kill everyone for it.) *Reminded Cassie that she needed to say goodbye. (More polite than heroic) *Told Cassie to think about all the people she has killed. *Chose to give Cassie Rose her cat, Winslow, to her for company. (This is debatable, as while Cassie Rose dearly misses her home and having Winslow with her would probably be her only comfort, Winslow, being a relatively innocent cat, would be trapped with his owner, possibly for the rest of his life.) ''Access Denied'' *Made nice with Petra after arguing. (This is debatable, as Jesse might not be trying to keep Petra safe.) *Did not tell Petra that she should be the one to apologize for her outburst. (Argued with Petra) *Told his/her gang that they will be able to find Petra. (Argued with Petra) *Helped Petra kill the Mind Controlled Zombie after her call for help, since there's a higher risk that the Mind-Controlled Zombie could have easily killed Petra if he didn't. (This is debatable, as Petra might not have needed Jesse's help after all.) *Admitted to the mind-controlled citizens from Crown Mesa that he/she and the New Order of the Stone are not from there, and that they came from somewhere else. *Told PAMA the truth. (This is debatable, as even though Jesse is attempting to help Petra and prevent her from being chipped, he/she could be risking the lives of other people in different worlds that could be chipped by PAMA.) *Showed concerns for Harper when they were being chased by mind-controlled Zombies. *Told PAMA that it can't force him/her to hurt Lukas/Petra. *Said to PAMA that he/she's got enough friends. *Defended Harper from the citizens of Crown Mesa who blamed her for all the damage PAMA caused, causing them to accept her. *Asked Harper if she's still keeping secrets. ''A Journey's End? *Does not attack Nell a second time for "killing" Lukas and Ivor/Petra in the Spleef Game, because of the fact that she only eliminated them because of the competition. (This is debatable, as he/she didn't know that it was a competition and thought his/her friends were actually dead. Also, Nell was the one that supposedly killed his friends.) *Did not tell Hadrian and Mevia that they will pay for Lukas and Ivor/Petra's apparent deaths. *Decided that he/she and Hadrian find common ground. *Didn't tell Hadrian to get out of his/her face when the latter tried to interview him/her. (Not as heroic as it is polite, although Hadrian is usually even more rude than Jesse if he (Jesse) chooses to be. Also, Hadrian is only polite sometimes because he is a master manipulator.) *Accepted Emily's deal to "team up" against the gladiators during the race. (This is debatable, as Jesse could find it hard for him to trust Em) *Saved Nell from falling in the lava instead of trying to beat Emily at the race. (Because leaving someone else behind to die during the race in order to win is considered cheating) *Told Emily that he/she understands why she made a deal with Hadrian to get Jesse to lose, after her motives for trying to get Jesse eliminated were revealed. *Chose not to insult Slab by calling him a lackey, or provoke him by saying he couldn't kill him/her. *Did not touch anything in Hadrian's Palace, including choosing to only look at Tim's armor instead of trying to take it for himself/herself, because of Slab's earlier advice to not touch anything. *Did not tell Hadrian that he/she's tired of listening to his "blab". (More polite than heroic) *Accepted Hadrian's deal to lose at the games and go to the mines in his/her friends' place. (This is debatable, since Jesse can rightfully refuse to take Hadrian's deal because he knows Hadrian is not a trustworthy person.) *Told the other competitors about Tim not being real. *Attempted to encourage the Gladiators to fight Hadrian and Mevia. *Allowed Ivor to say goodbye to Harper. *Told his/her gang to catch up with Ivor after the latter stole the Atlas and the enchanted flint and steel, and headed to the Portal Network. (This can be debated, as Jesse might not be trying to keep Ivor safe. Also, Jesse's friends appear to be fine with chasing Ivor.) Season 2 ''Hero in Residence *Told Lukas, Axel, and Olivia that it's okay to go. *Said to Radar the he/she has faith in him. *Chose to help Petra fight off the spiders instead of winning the race. *Softly said to Lluna, "Come to Jesse". *Wrote on the sign, "WARNING: HECKMOUTH", since it would cause citizens to be careful in the area where the Heckmouth is. *Did not show any jealousy towards Jack. *Left Radar in charge of Beacontown. (Because there wouldn't be too much chaos in town) *Did not demand Jack that he move his feet. *Chose the Wall of the Builder instead of the Tower of the Warrior. (This is debatable, as Jesse might need the Tower of the Warrior to protect him/herself and his/her friends from hostile mobs.) ''Giant Consequences'' Jesse can cross the Goodness Zone again in this episode. *Did not tell Romeo in his Prismarine Colossus form that no one in Beacontown going by his/her name. *Chose to face Romeo instead of running away from him. *Talked with Lukas after the latter asked him/her about the residents of Beacontown, presumably meaning Jesse cares about them at this moment. *Mentioned Jack and "Vos" helping him/her fight "the Admin" (actually, Romeo) while talking to them. *Showed no interest in joining Romeo. *Chose not to attack Romeo in his Snowman form. (This is debatable, as Jesse did not know what "the Admin" could do.) *Helped Radar up from the edge in Romeo's "Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair". (Go with Radar and Lukas) *Let Jack put up the daylight sensor. (Go with Jack, Petra, and Romeo) *Chose to thaw Stella from the ice instead of leaving her to die in the palace. ''Jailhouse Block'' *Appreciated the structure of the Sunshine Institute. *Closed the door himself. *Chose not to join the Warden. (This is debatable, as Jesse might not be trying to save Radar. Also, he/she might believe that he/she can redeem "the Admin" (or even the Warden) from committing villainy.) *Did not tell everyone that Stella is the worst. *Liked Rob's painting. *Chose to not shear Geoff. *Didn't demand a lever, and gave Stella help, thus showing her loyalty matters and helping her change her ways. *Did not argue with Xara after she kills the Warden. *Went back to help Xara instead of leaving her behind. ''Below the Bedrock'' *Showed concern for Xara after discovering her oasis was destroyed. *Accepted PorkChop's deal and gave his/her sword to the scavengers in order to save Jack. (This is debatable, as Jesse might not trust PorkChop at this point.) *Let Ivor finish what he was saying. *Felt bad for the Admins. *Was compassionate and understanding towards Petra. *Did not hurt Petra's feelings. *Told Xara that they should give Romeo a chance for mercy, as Fred would have wanted. *Gave Xara her bed, thus showing her there was still hope in the world. *Let Radar save the townspeople from the Giant Enderman. (This is debatable, as he/she might not want to show concern for Radar.) ''Above and Beyond'' *Showed sympathy for Stella after Champion City was destroyed or Xara was killed. *Told Nell to keep Romeo's statue, meaning she won't get in trouble. (This is debatable, as Nell didn't know who the real Jesse was, and just wanted it back.) *Tried to reason with Romeo instead of ordering the Ocelots to charge him. *Told Romeo that there was still good in him. *Tried to save Romeo from the collapsing Terminal Space, thus taking pity on him and pulling him out of void. Quotes Gameplay Note: This section is for quotes that have been added into the game, and therefore cannot be determined by the player. Player-determined (Heroic) Trivia *Although there are currently no choices that can make Jesse a Pure Evil villain, they could be added on in future seasons. As of now, the worst type of villain Jesse can become is an Anti-Villain. **Earlier, in Giant Consequences, Jesse can cross the Moral Event Horizon if he/she leaves Stella behind to die. **Also, in the 5th episode of Season 1, Order Up!, Jesse can cross the Moral Event Horizon if he/she chooses to leave Aiden to die in Sky City. **In Above and Beyond, Jesse can leave Romeo behind in the Terminal Space, despite being truly sorry for his actions. This is yet another crossing of the Moral Event Horizon. **However, despite these actions, he/she is still not Pure Evil, as he/she still truly cares about his/her friends, but this might be a foreshadowing to the Pure Evil villain Jesse could eventually become. References *[[w:c:villains:Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)|Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)]] in the Villains wiki *Jesse in the Minecraft: Story Mode wiki Navigation Category:Successful Category:Leaders Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Game Changer Category:Male Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:The Chosen One Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rivals Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Anti Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Falsely Accused Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Liars Category:False Antagonist Category:Mischievous Category:Egomaniacs Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Remorseful Category:Dimwits Category:Vengeful Category:Revolutionary Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Protector Category:Animal Kindness Category:Detectives Category:Nurturer Category:Famous Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Pet owners Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Honest Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Sympathetic Category:Merciful Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Armored Category:Honorable Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Forgivers Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Supporters Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Deal Makers Category:Grey Zone Category:The Hero Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Pessimists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Outright Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Vigilante Category:Paragon Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Wise Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Officials Category:Nemesis